


The Peasant Clips

by theunholy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billionair AU, Hot, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunholy/pseuds/theunholy
Summary: Dumbledore is a lonely rich man with a broken heart. He has sworn off from loving anyone, knowing the pain of trusting someone with his heart. No one can be trusted he is broken, and he cannot be healed. That was, of course, before he met a man named Grindelwald in the cafe one day...where his life was changed forever.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: konnichiwwa!!!!!! :3 thwanks fwor rweading this stowwy uwu !!!!!!! this is my fwist fanfic so no meany comments owo!!!!! or i'll repowt you > :< !! enjwoy!!!!!!!!!!! - fwuffypwinkcwats
> 
> "There is no difference between a wise man and a fool when they fall in love"
> 
> \- Some dude on the internet (not me)

Dumbledore watches the park from the cafe window. Turning deaf to the bustling noise of chatter in the cafe, he directs his full attention to the park outside instead, where the birds are chirping. People are also chirping, as people do, but discreetly, as if not wanting to be noticed. But Dumbledore sees all and everything. Including inconspicuous chirping people.

He bites into his muffin flavoured muffin muffin, wondering about the 100,000,000 shot espresso he just ordered about 10 years ago. He was promised an espresso and he isn't going to back down. He ordered an espresso. It is going to be an espresso, it is an espresso and he is going to drink it.

"E-excuse me," stammers a waiter holding a tray full of 99,999,999 shot espressos. He looks roughly the age of 20,394,850,932,805,968,049,358,609 years old, his wonderful complexion shining in the dead of night. He was wearing a very red bowtie, and a coat made of dog fur over a white undershirt. The name tag pinned upon his uniform wrote "Grindingwalls".

Dumbledore's eyebrows shoot up past the heavens, disappearing from view. "Grindingwalls" eyes follow it as it flies up high....through the roof and into the skies. Then, just as if his eyebrows were a rubber band attached to Dumbledore's skin, they spring back immediately, and the skin above his eyes seem 100 times longer than it once was. They started sagging over his once beautiful, glow-in-the-dark eyes, hooding them in shrouding darkness of wild temptation and mysteries.

"Is that truly your name?" Dumbledore asks offhandedly.

"No you fucking moron go away." Grindelwald was just about to go to another table when he slipped on a waffle laying on the ground. The espressos from his tray fly high, and everyone watches it as it crashes perfectly onto Dumbledore, drenching him in 99,999,999 shot espressos. Immediately, he starts bleeding (naturally). But more importantly, his suit bro.

Unable to believe what has just happened, Dumbledore grabs the nearest person and flings him into a table nearby. In just mere seconds, the chatter of the cafe has spiralled out of control and into chaos. People were running around, stepping over muffin flavoured muffin muffins, ignoring their perfectly perfect 100,000,000 shot espressos (which makes Dumbledore angrier). Some try to calm him down. He ignores them. His mind was occupied by the thought of the 100,000,000 shot espresso he has waited for for 10 years. 10 WHOLE YEARS!!!! CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE WAITING FOR 10 YEARS?!?!?!??!?

Grindelwald slams the remaining espresso that wasn't smashed onto the table and the rage clouding Dumbledore's mind finally disappears. He falls to his knees and starts crying over the lives that were lost in his wild rampage. He finally has his espresso. But he didn't so much as look at it as he was busy staring at the mysterious waiter even though he was crying and couldn't see much. Faint Ouran High School Host Club music started playing, and cherry blossoms swirled around them. 

Instantly, he was seized with the burning need to possess this man. Dumbledore leans forward towards "Grindingwalls" and presses his hand against his heart. 

"Can you hear my heartbeat?"

Grindelwald's face burns red. He slaps Dumbledore and yells, "B-BakA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dumbledore doesn't care. It has been so long since he's felt such intense feelings for someone and he was determined to keep it. "Why don't you come home with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, and the amazement of gods."
> 
> \- Actually a smart guy (not me)
> 
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> A/N: no hate coemnts you preps! . i be reding everythin en I WeeL KELL U AND UR PET SNAP IN UR SLEP. I wll klil u 666 tiems. (gedid? Cuz i'm Gofik) als tanks 666moon fr edtig! U r de mst gofik! - silvrbludhartz
> 
> ___________________________________________________

Dumbledore sits stunned, the tea on the glass table before him untouched. The chandelier attached to the domed ceiling of the mansion reflects rainbow light that dances across the living room where Dumbledore sat as he waite,d , for the unexpected (yet expected) arrival of Grindelwald.

He could feel his heart pounding his chest, and suddenly he felt such exhilarating excitement that he couldn't help but get up from where he sat and start pacing about the room. He felt unbelievably small in his huge living room as he thought about Grindelwald. Will he be surprised when he arrives? Would he be happy? Would he be angry?

He was so lost in thought that he nearly misses the loud ring of the guest bell outside. He immediately shoves all the servants aside, eager to be the one opening the door to welcome Grindelwald into the mansion. He wrenches the door open, and it opens without so much as a creak, which pleases him greatly. On the opposite side stands a slightly dazed Grindelwald, whose sad miserable status probably means that he has never seen such a big house before. 'It would not be hard to impress him,' Dumbeldore thought (Asshole).

Grindelwald

Grindelwald has never seen such a big house before. He was told that Dumbledore was rich, but he had not expected such grandeur. The tiled floors were perfectly cleaned and spotless; he could almost sea his own reflection in them. There was a clear rippling fish pond at the far corner dotted with fish and fragrant water lilies. A long glass dining table next to it was already set up with plates and wine glasses, a vase of fresh roses meticulously placed at the centre of the table. A domed shape ceiling curved above their heads, painted to resemble the beautiful night sky. In the centre of the ceiling was a breathtakingly beautiful crystal chandelier, giving off colours that made the room glow.

He inhales sharply. Never in his life did he think he would see such a wonderful sight. Dumbledore was standing a little further off, looking a bit awkward in the midst of everything.

Dumbledore

Dumbledore had a sudden urge to take his shirt off, so he did, displaying his wonderful flabby skin to Grindelwald's eyes. Faint music started playing, and Dumbeldore felt the need to bust out his well known dance moves, dancing aggressively to WANNABE by Itsy Bitsy Spider. He hopes to seduce or at least impress Grindelwald with his hot, loose skin. Grindelwald was still dazed tho, so Dumbledore decided to karate chop his back, breaking and breathing in all of his 3 bones. The bones got stuck in Dumbledore's nose for approximately 3 seconds before he finally managed to fully inhale them down into his lungs. He thinks of them as cocaine and chokes on them, for he is a proud christian child who does not do drugs. He salutes to the koi in the pond before listening to the Turkish march performed by ants who are actually aunts. After a brief thought, he inhales the ants too and promptly ignored them when they decided to host the anal hunger games in his lungs. He chokes a second time, inhaling deeply before-

Dumbledore

Dumbledore woke up with a start and felt a sudden chill run through him. He felt as if he had come in contact with another timeline where he was a madman. Without realising, he had fallen asleep and had the most nightmarish dream he'd dreamt of in a long time.

One glance to his left reveals that Grindelwald was still seated next to him, eyes glued to the screen that was playing the titanic, but it was ending. Looking at the text in the corner, he saw that the next film playing will be "The CURSED Child" by...the unho ... by the nothol...by who? Dumbledore squints at the text but then realizes that this was not a book. Wait...what? Nevermind.

While he was racking his brain for an answer, he failed to notice as Grindelwald leaned his head onto Dumbledore's bony shoulder until Dumbledore heard his bones creak. Grindelwald's bones creak in response and Dumbledore felt his heart leap in his chest. They had to be soulmates. Destined to be.He wanted to marry this man right now. He has been struck by cupid's arrow and there was no doubt that he would not let him escape. However, the thought of his previous relationship held him back .He refused to be hurt again. So, he flips open his book of '101 How to get Baes' and gives Grindelwald the first pickup line he sees.

"Hey Grindelwald, are you a daycare center?"

Grindelwald's eyes leave the screen. "What do you mean????"

"Cus I want to put my kids inside you," Dumbledore finishes, feeling proud. Sounds of Bellatrix licking Voldemort's snot played in the background.

Grindelwald blushes even though he is cis male. Love has no limits. "B-BAKAAAaA!" he exclaimed just as Hairy Pottery destroys the world. The sound was not unlike the sound of his pounding hertbea,t. The tension was very - with the lacking of a better word - tense.

"Hey girl, are you a match? Cus you set my heart of fire-"

"DID YOU GJUST ASSUME MY GENDER??!?!?!?!?!?" shouts Grindelwald passive-aggressively. On screen, Bellatrix was just frenching Voldemort equally as passive-aggressively, grabbing his shirt and ripping it apart. Shirt went flying everywhere. Dumbeldore, inspired by this act, also ripped open his shirt, revealing his rippling flabby flesh. 

"I may not have a heart, but I can treat you right," says Dumbledore romantically as he attempts to embrace a fleeing Grindelwald (he got that from his book too). Dumbeldore felt heart broken that the love of his life was trying to run away, so he decided to sing his favorite song, 'OH GRINDELWALD DON'T LEAVE ME'

Grindelwald, who was touched by this, stops trying to leave. On screen, Bellatrix was confessing her love to Voldemort (again), and Grindelwald leans in just as Bellatrix does the exact same ....................................................................................................Dumbledore could see his own reflection in Grindelwald's beautiful eyes.........................................................................his own dried, wrinkly and cracked lips puckered as he thought of running his hands over Grindelwald's loose skin and scraggly hobo hair. He wondered if Grindelwald could hear his pounding heartbeat that sounded like a stampede of hooves at the moment. "It's KAacHi!"

Grindelwald stopped in his tracks and immediately started dancing to your turn. Dumbledore sings along as he dances. "wAIt yoUr TUrn LovE hUrTS ITs jUsT thE WAy iT Is." They fumbled over the Korean parts as they attempted to sound Korean. They ended sounding like dying whales. But they tried and they are to be rewarded for at least trying. They keep fumbling over the korean and the guards wished for it to just stop. Please. Just end it. PLEasE. A sudden moan from the tv stops their sudden karaoke/dance session. Dumbledore then decides that this is no longer pg and skips to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is fire. But whether you want to burn your house down or burn yourself that's really up to your own preference"
> 
> \- Me (mostly)
> 
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> A/N oh my satan thax somuch fr da liks !!!!!!!!!!! yu guys r da best !!!! posrs can FUK OF!!!!!!!! thx bldyrvr for editn!! and bludypnkcats fr da ides !!!!- slvrblodhartze
> 
> ___________________________________________________

Dumbledore pins himself to the couch as he continues his plan to try to seduce the ever so hard to get Grindelwald. He made kissy noises, trying to get grindelwald to kiss him. His house servants stared in horror as he continued to aggressively french the air. He inhaled so moch air he started to swell up like a balloon. When he farts, it sends him rocketing up and around the mansion, colliding with the chandelier. He breaks his expensive $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 shandelier and starts crying. And he thought he was going to swing from the chandelier.

The air was filled with the smell of Dumbledore's lunch which had consisted largely of onions. His servants passed out on the spot. Grindelwald on the other hand, inhaled the aromatic air. It makes him hungry so he decides to seek out his old buddy old pal, the greatest, the mightiest............. Shrek. Shrek shrieked softly. It instantly makes Dumbledore jealous. He peals Shrek like an onion and eats him. NOOOOO GRINDELWALD WHY. HOW DARE YOU.

Dumbeldore smellsed the crimes of Grindelwald and immediately teleports to him.

"What did you do?!" Grindelwald shoves Dumbledore, sending him sprawling backwards. They regarded each other for a moment. And then they both lunged for the remaining onion on the ground.

Dumbledore fombles for the onion and grabs in just before Grindelwald's fingers nearly misses it by inches. He screams loudly in anger. Blud (a/n yesssss) boiling, Grindelwald shoves Dumbledore's face into the sinking mud and tries to pry the onion from his clenched hands.

"YOU. ARE. TRASH," Grindelwald roars, trying to rip the onion from his hands. The onion remains in Dumbledore's clutches, though it seems to be slipping... just by a bit.

Grindelelwald exerts two much force and the onions shoot off into the wilderness, bouncing like a ball as it goes. He cries a sad cry, the saddest cry a cry has even been cried. Dumbbelldoor felt his heart shatter into pieces as he wawtched the love of his life cry and awkwardly pats Grindelwwald back as Dumbledore eats his croken heart, making crunching noises as he chews.

Frindelwald watches him with disgust and spits at him, forcing Dumbeldore into a painful flashback memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mi amor amour amor amour amor"
> 
> \- Me
> 
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> A/N: HI EVEWYBODWY!!!! Sowwy fow bweing a bwit inactwwive !! i wwas spwewnding time wiwth my swenpai owo i hwwope you likwed the chwappies that swwilvwewrbwwudhwarts wwwote !! i wote thwis one and if you lwiked it, lweave a "DAISUKI" in the cwwomments !!!! sayonawa!!!!! Uwu X3 - fwwuffypwiinkcwats
> 
> ___________________________________________________

Flashback

Dumbledore

I watch as the love of my lifes take a seat on the seat at the other side of the table. She has always been beautiful, but she has never looked more beautiful than she does now, dressed in three plastic bags. I take a sip of my water flavoured water, preparing myself for what could be one of the best moments of my life. I get down on one knee, which wwawss unusual since i usually get donw on three knees, and fac eher .

"Will you-" I say, angling myself to face her face, which i wwas already facing. Bathed in the moonlight, she looked like a goddess, glowing in silver and her dress causing her to shimmer in gold as she shifts.

She looked at me with surprise writing all over her face which i had faced to face even though i wawa alraindg fafcing.

"Of course!" She exclaims, jumping up in excitement. This made me very confused, as i didn;t ask my question yet. I pull her back down to take a seat on the seat, and face her face once more. 

"What are you-"

*spitting noises here* "Will you spit on me, y/n?"

And there it was. The big question.

Except i never really got an answer back because the force of my water flavoured spit pushed her off of the balcony. I watched as her lifeless body flung across the starry night sky, providing no barrier as she continued to barrel across the Milka™ Way like a torpedo.

I watched her in disbelief. I had never had such power before. But the sorrow in my heart momentarily stops the joy. I had lost the person I loved most in life. I sid down and cry a sad cry, the saddest cry that have ever been cryd.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!!!!!!!" i yell into the abyss that is my heart.

Today

Dumbledore was lying upon a patch of grass when he finally managed to pry open his heavy eyelids. The sun was already high up in the sky, strong rays blinding his bleary eyes. The grass beneath him was dotted with small, white four-petaled flowers, all twisting and winding around the blades of green grass. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw a tantrum. He wanted to run away. But he knew he needed to make a clear picture of where he was first.

Looking around, he could see that the field stretches endlessly, all dotted with small flowers similar to the patch beneath him. It stretches on and on, without a single tree or lake in sight. It was just grass. He was starting to hate the dotting flowers that dotted the field.

He got up, his bones groaning in response. The moment he got up, the earth beneath him opens up and swallows him. Dumbledore screamed like a little girl in the dark as he fell through the dark tunnel. There was not a single shred of light in the dark; he could not see his hands even though they were stretched out in front of him. He started folding into a small box as he screamed into void, his bones creaking and cracking as he went flailing downwards. His loose skin stretched, expanded and opened into a parachute, immediately slowing his perilous descent. His racing heart slowly calms as the drop becomes bearable. He lets out a sigh of relief.

His fall turns to the speed of a snail's crawl as he finally comes to rest onto a patch of grass. Dumbledore realised that it was unboxing day and unboxed himself. Goodie good. Grindelwald lands on top of him and Dumbledore felt every bone in his body shatter. He became a saggy piece of skin that is jiggly jolly joy. When he slowly reforms he becomes more british than he already was.

"Say Grindelwald. Wots up with this hohle over hee-ya?"

"Blimey Dumbledore, I hAve no AiDEa!" exclaims Grindelwald as he sipped his tea.

"Bollocks!" Dumbledore cried out, "that cawnt be true!"

THey squabbled like a gaggle of geese for a moment. Then they prayed to be graced by a double rainbow.

"Oh heavens open thine eyes. Doth thou understand thee?"

"Rain doubleth rainbow upon thee....Ohmmmmmm."

When they finally came to their senses they thought that they were very sensible and that they were very, very smart. The earth beneath their feet started singing with joyful rejoice as the duo started emanating light like a lit up lantern. Their long white hair starts defying gravity and floating up, standing up straight in an elegant yet elaborate style. They were so smart their Iq had converted into light energy and they momentarily became Jesus. When the gurgling gaggle of geese finally stopped glowing they glowered at each other and decided that they were actually quite feral.

"Omg XD rawr," roars grindelwald

Dumbledore rubbed his cheek against grindelwald' s and their tails intertwined to form the shape of a heart. They quickly started meowing and purring and hissing and tried to lick each other. Unfortunately, their tongues were so long that they could barely keep it under control. 

"Mmmmmmm," moans grindwald sexily.

"Aosihdfoihoidg UWU," says Dumbbedore, doing a verbal keyboard spam.

Grindelwald winks at Dumbledore and Dumbledore starts to sing an opera. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UWU," sings Dumbledore. Random violin music started playing in the background as the musicians living in Dumbledore's beard finally decided teo make themselves known to the world. They are the fleas that once lived in Motzartrellas's ass hair. They tasted faintly of ketchup, a reminder of dumbelddoere's old hobbies that he had done when he was old. The violin swells and Dumbledore's voice cracks approximately.....about....somewhere arouuuund... 123029380 times. Yes... I think that's right. everone (including the mushrum's mushroomss in the front garden) clapped and everyone in r/thathappened are quaking. Charlie im looking at you.

"Attention" by Charlie poof started playing and everyone poofed. I wonder why. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Dujmbelydor decided to pull out his fat stacks and made it rain. He got board and toar up the bills and sprinkled them instead, salt bae style. He was so savage he was even for savage than the savage's savage cabbages. He used them as seasoning in the gorgon ramsayso dish, yelling "IT'S RAAAAAAAAAAAAW" at anyone who so much as glanced at his pet toenail's fungus' asshair's way.

"Objection!" yells Remy on top of his (Dumbledore's) lungs. He was the master chef, not some old idiot with a hobo beard and literally no life. Grindelwald is so angry that he grinded his teeth up and added them to the pasta that Dumbledore cooked up. Together, they posed dramatically next to the pasta, arms folded as they stared down the ridiculous rat. The rat tries to rat-tat-tat and skadoodle out of the way, but Dumbledore smacked him with his door and he became a rat-adoodle noodle (he added that to his dish too). The fleas in Dumbledore's beard clapped aggressively.

Then the next moment, they were in a restaurant, dining on see cuecomber and cats. Dumbeldore wawtched as the love of his life took a seat on the seat on the other side of the table. He takes a sip of his water flavoured water, and takes in a deep breath of the onion smelling air ("that wwas one big fart" he thinks to himself). He glanced at the cat on his plate, which was purring and curled up in a ball. He could not remember why he ordered a cat but it had ate all his saw cucunbrrs and had chewed off one part of his hobo beard. He steels himself for the next most important moments of his life. When Grindelwald finally tops eating page 156 from the Hunger games, he gets on one ⅛ knees and pops the big question.

"Grindelwald," Dumbledore says as the forks finally stopped raining down from the CHANDELIIEEEER FROM THE CHANDELIEEEEEER IIIIIIIIMMMM GONNA LIIIIIVE LIKE TOMMOROWOOWO DOESNNT EXIIIIST.

"OMG YAAAAS QUEEENEEEE," says Grindelwald. This made Dumbledore very confused, he hadn't even finished his rhetorical question. His answer really doesn't matter that much since he's planning on giving him Stockholm syndrome anyways but he hoped that he'd at least hear him out (a/N DUMBWELDWOR IS A YANDWERE UWUWUUUWU).

Dumbledore grabs Grindelwald by the neck and flings him gently out of the building, where he crashes out and through several tall trees, falling into a lake below.

"WILL YOU....................................... SPIT ON ME?????" DUMBLEDORE YELLS DOWN TOWARDS THE LAKE.

"WHAAAAAAAAT????" GRINDELWALD ASKS. HE HAD FORGOTTEN TO WWEAR HISS GLASSES AND IS NOWHAVING HEARING PRBOELMS. HE SEES ONLY A SMALL BLACK FIGURE FROM THERE, WHICH WAS PROBABLY A COKEROCH. HE WONDERED WHERE DUMBLEDORE WAS.

"I SAID!!!! WILL YOU SPI-" a see of water shoot Dumbledore high up into the sky, he makes Dumbledore shaped clouds as he shoots through the clouds upupupupupupupupup to space, where he felt quite spacey.

As Dumbledore floats slowly through space, a girl came into view from behind a space rock named stacey but with a "p" instead of a "t" I wonder where perry is.

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORRRPORAAATEDDDDDD"

Evil indeed, because the girl that was floating approx 50 cm away from him behind a 1090cm^3 and 192000cm^2 rock was his ex girlfriend....y/n. Dumbledore has never felt so be trayed. He should have just married a lamma. He's 1/21 camel anyways. Wait that's actually very disturbing. Nevermind that.

If he married a llama he would get spit on all day every day and he would be the happiest man to be alive. y/n blows a raspberry at him, which he tried to eat but changed his mind because he did not want to ass-ociate with axe girlrfiends.

"You betrayed me!!" Dumbledore yelled across the void to her.

Her eyes started bulging. "WOT?"

Shooting stars started streaming across the sky but they were actually hot balls of gas flying towards them so it's really not that fun. But it is welcomed. Anything gas related is welcomed. Sumblydore decides to rip another huge onion smelling one to celebrate. The sky was so beautiful, fear inducing and deadly to the point it is romantic. Dumbledorse considers forgiving her as shallala played in the background and the flees (now migrated into his fingernails) plays the violin again.

y/n seems to be flailing in the air and Dumbledore has no idea way. It looks as if she was trying to swim. Whatever it is she was doing he decided that it was actually a form of art: a romantic dance. He tries to do the same. (Little did he know that she was actually trying to get far far far away from him).

Suddenly, rickety asstley bursts into a song, telling them that he is never going to give them up, which Dumbledore finds endearin weg. Rickety boi keeps enlarging by the scale factor of 25. It didn't take long for him to become so big, he stomped everyone flat and picked them off his shoe like scummy dirt. Ass man continues to rickroll down the hill, still telling everyone that he is not going to give them up....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is lalalalalalalalalala mammaamamamamia here we go again"
> 
> \- Me, because I'm actually very very lazy to google up actual quotes
> 
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> A/N: OMG (S8N) MINNAAAA ;m; THX 4 ALL DA LIKS!!OWO!!1!111 PREPZ SHT UP N GO DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO FWOR LWIKING OWUR STWORY !!!!!!!! THWIS IWS THE WAST CHWWAPPIE!!!!!!NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! :,3 ASO FUK OF HATRZZZ!!11! I HOEP U GET 666 STBA WONONDS TONITE (SEE WAZ DAT STOPID????) ENJWOY !!!!!!! OWO UWWU TWT - fwuffypwinkunicwons & slvrbluddyhrtzzzz
> 
> ___________________________________________________

Dumbledore wakes up in cold sweat. He is safe at home in his bed. Immediately, he reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand and gulps it all down in one go. He had been plagued by the most horrifying nightmare, filled with farts and onions and ogres. Even now when he knows he is safe, the gloomy unsettling feeling still lurks in him. He can't help but feel as though someone is still watching him with prying eyes in the dark. Who? He has no idea. Instead, he shakes off the horrible feeling and gets up to do his beard.

He steps out of his expensive sports car, walking down the street in search of some coffee. Usually he would ask one of his many servants to do it, however he felt like stretching his legs today, wanting to ease himself.

He passes by a park, pausing for a small moment to take in the sight before him. The birds are chirping and people are bustling. It is a peaceful sight, but he still can't push down and ignore the bad feeling in the back of his mind. He sets it aside for a moment and continues strolling down the street. He spots a somewhat busy cafe and starts towards it, before his eyes sees something that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

'Grindingwalls'

His eyes widen until they become as big as the moon, and faint sonic music starts playing as he takes off running down the street faster than he ever had before...

THE END.


End file.
